The processing of graphics data is often performed by a dedicated graphics (GFX) engine comprising a GFX core at which processing occurs. A typical GFX core makes use of multiple execution units (EUs) that may function in concert or independently of one another. When processing workloads are light, GFX core energy consumption may be partially optimized by transitioning the GFX core to an RC6 power-down state. However, in such an instance, the entire GFX core must transition to RC6 state at the same time. If any portion of the GFX core must become active, the entire GFX core must transition back to the RC0 active state. Such a regime may give rise to unnecessary power consumption when the entire GFX core is operating in the RC0 active state but the processing workload is relatively light. There may therefore exist a need to reduce power consumption by a GFX core to extend, for example, battery life.